The present invention relates to containers for dispensing toxic insect bait liquids.
Certain insect pests will exhibit variations in dietary preferences, making it difficult to address particular insect infestations with a single toxic bait. When this is the case, for example with ants, bait dispensers may be configured to simultaneously dispense more than one variety of bait. Oftentimes the bait is presented in liquid form, yet it is desirable that a bait dispenser be capable of an extended term of use between the times of replenishment. It is therefore desirable that a dispenser of liquid bait offer mechanisms for making the toxic liquid bait readily available to the targeted insect species while retarding as much as possible the evaporation of the liquid.